Your Lips is Mine?
by icigogo
Summary: "Bibir ini benar-benar milikku kan?" "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau meragukanku lagi? Hmm?" "Cukup lihat aku, cukup dengar kata-kataku, tidak usah mendengan apa kata orang, sesuatu yang mereka lihat bukan sesuatu yang mereka tahu. Kau mengerti maksudku sayang?" KyuMin, Kyuhyun, Sungmin


**- Kyumin Fanfiction -**

.

**Tittle :**

Your Lips is Mine?

**Rate :**

T+

**Cast :**

Cho Kyuhyun x Lee Sungmin

**Disclaimer :**

The cast belongs to god, family and themselves, but this story really is mine.

**Warning :**

OS, Yaoi, typo(s), absurd, etc

.

**enJOY! don't like don't read**

.

Langit korea tidak begitu indah malam ini, tidak ada bintang seperti biasanya. Oh tunggu! Sungguh itu semua tidak berpengaruh pada dua orang didalam sana, entah apa yang mereka debatkan.

"Kyuhyun! Bisakah kau tidak menggangguku?" siapa yang mau diganggu saat jam tidurnya sudah tiba? Tidak ada! Tapi orang yang bernama Kyuhyun tadi terus saja mengguncang-guncang _namja _disebelahnya.

"Ayolah Sungmin.. bukankah kau sudah berjanji akan mengajariku?" nada frustasi Kyuhyun terdengar, mau tidak mau orang yang dipanggil Sungmin membalikkan badannya.

"Kau sudah berlatih sejak tadi, oh ayolah besok aku harus berangkat ke Taiwan, dan hampir tengah malam begini kau masih menggangguku. Ini hanya adegan _kiss_ Kyuhyun, apa yang kau khawatirkan?" jelas saja Sungmin kesal, sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah berlatih sejak tadi sore bersama _hyung _kesayangannya itu.

"Kyuhyun, kau itu aktor musikal sekarang, hal seperti itu saja kau terus saja memintaku mengajarimu, bukankah aku sudah mengajarimu sejak tadi sore, percayalah Kyuhyun kau pasti bisa melakukannya. Sekarang kita tidur. Oke?" Sungmin berusaha membujuk Kyuhyun, dia tidak ingin terlambat besok. Ia akan pergi ke Taiwan untuk drama musikalnya.

"Kau bodoh ming, kau tidak peka sama sekali." Kyuhyun mendesah sebal.

"Apa maksudmu?" yang lebih tua menyerngitkan dahinya, matanya terbuka lebar dan lihatlah bibir itu sudah maju beberapa senti. Tidak sadarkah Sungmin, Kyuhyun sudah tidak bisa menahan diri lagi.

Kyuhyun menyambar bibir Sungmin, melumatnya penuh sesekali menggigitnya. Sungmin berusaha memberontak, ini sungguh bahaya bagi dirinya, sekali lagi dia tidak ingin terlambat besok, Sungmin menggigit keras bibir Kyuhyun. Usaha melepaskan diri.

"aww Sungmin! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Ma-maaf Kyuhyun, apa sakit sekali?" Sungmin mengusap lembut bekas gigitannya dibibir Kyuhyun dengan ibu jarinya, merasa menyesal dengan apa yang dia lakukan, yang diusap hanya bisa menyerngitkan dahinya sebal, sunnguh ia tidak mau melakukan itu sebenarnya, tapi salahkan kyuhyun yang benar-benar tidak mau melepaskan bibirnya. Sungmin mengecup bibir Kyuhyun, Sungmin pikir itu bisa sedikit mengurangi rasa sakit dibibir sang kekasih.  
hilang, hilang sudah kerutan didahi Kyuhyun tadi, kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat keatas, ia sungguh tidak akan bisa marah pada Sungmin. Kyuhyun suka cara sungmin menyesali perbuatannya tadi. Sunnguh manis menurutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku benar-benar akan merindukanmu tiga hari kedepan Sungmin, aku hanya ingin membuat momen romantis sebelum kau berangkat besok." Kyuhyun mengusap pelan kepala Sungmin kemudian sedikit mengacak rambutnya. Ck! Kyuhyun terlalu mendramatisir keadaan.

"Aku hanya pergi tiga hari, itu tidak terlalu lama Kyuhyun." Sungmin memeluk pinggang Kyuhyun, menenggelamkan penuh mukanya di dada Kyuhyun, menghirup aroma laki-laki yang sangat ia cintai itu, sungguh dia juga akan sangat merindukan Kyuhyun nanti selama di Taiwan.

"Boleh aku menciummu lagi? Aku tidak bisa merasakan bibir ini beberapa hari kedepan." Kyuhyun menangkup wajah Sungmin dengan kedua telapak tangannya, ibu jarinya mengusap bibir lembut Sungmin yang selalu membuatnya kecanduan, sedangkan jari yang lain mengusap pipinya tak kalah lembut.  
Sungmin mengangguk kemudian memejamkan matanya jujur dia juga akan merindukan bibir sang kekasih beberapa hari kedepan.

Dengan lembut Kyuhyun menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir sang kekasih, hanya menempel saja ia sudah bisa merasakan kelembutannya, Kyuhyun meraup bibir bawah Sungmin melumatnya pelan kemudian menghisap penuh, Sungmin menghisap bibir atas Kyuhyun selama kekasihnya itu menghisap bibir bawahnya. Entah sejak kapan Kyuhyun sudah ada diatasnya, bibir mereka sibuk mencari kenikmatan dari bibir pasangannya. Tangan mereka saling bertaut, saling meremas, megisyaratkan bahwa mmereka menyukai apa yang dilakukan oleh pasangannya.  
Bibir Kyuhyun pindah keleher mulus Sungmin. Kyuhyun heran, bukankah kekasihnya itu lelaki sama sepetinya, tapi kenapa tidak tampak tonjolan di lehernya, sungguh sempurna menurut Kyuhyun. Tidak mau pikir panjang, Kyuhyun lebih memilih menelurusi leher itu, mengendusnya lembut, Sungmin memejamkan mata tidak bias menolak, ia sangat menyukai saat Kyuhyun memperlakukannya seperti ini. Apa Sungmin sudah lupa rencana tidak-ingin-terlambat untuk besok? Sepertinya iya.  
Kyuhyun kembali meraup bibir Sungmin, kemudian kembali lagi keleher mulus itu, entah sadar atau tidak dia sudah memberi hisapan kuat pada leher itu, terdengar pekikan keras dari Sungmin, kemudian dia mendorong tubuh Kyuhyun sampai berada disampingnya, bukan diatasnya lagi.

"Yaa! Kenapa kau membuat hickey Kyuhyun? aishh, aku harus ke bandara besok pagi, bagaimana cara aku menutupinya." Oh tidak! Ternyata sungmin mengingat dengan jelas rencana tidak-ingin-terlambat untuk besok.

"Maaf _hyung_ aku tidak sengaja sungguh, tiba-tiba saja bibirku melakukan itu, sepertinya bibirku tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan." Tanpa rasa bersalah Kyuhyun justru tertawa. Entah mentertawakan dirinya yang begitu ceroboh atau tertawa melihat kekasihnya yang panik mengusah-usap bekas gigitannya, entahlah mungkin yang kedua.

"Ini semua gara-gara kau Cho Kyuhyun!" Sungmin masih saja mengusah-uasah bekas hisapan Kyuhyun, seakan tanda itu bisa hilang dengan mudah, padahal sudah dipastikan itu tidak akan menghilang esok hari.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab ia lebih memilih menarik sungmin kedalam dekapannya, mengusap punggung Sungmin.  
"Tidurlah sayang, aku yakin kau bisa menutupinya dengan mudah, kau lupa kau sudah sering melakukannya bukan? Jangan khawatir."

'hmm"

Sebenarnya ini memang bukan yang pertama kalinya, sungmin sudah sering menutupi lehernya karena ulah Kyuhyun. kenapa _namja _ini masih tetap saja panik? Hanya Sungmin yang tau.  
Kyuhyun memberikan kecepan lembut di pucuk kepalanya merasakan harum rambut Sungmin yang lagi-lagi tidak akan dia hirup beberapa hari kedepan.

Keduanya saling berpelukan memberikan kehangatan pada tubuh pasangannya, mata mereka sudah terpejam siap menuju alam mimpi.

.

.

.

_Show _hari kedua drama musikal Sungmin baru saja selesai, dia sudah kembali kehotel. Yang ada dipikirannya hanya tidur malam ini. Sungmin sudah hampir terlelap sebelum bunyi _handphone _menganggunya. Melihat _id-caller _yang ada pada _screen handphone_nya, Sungmin jadi ingat dia belum menghubungi Kyuhyun sama sekali.

"Hai sayang,"

"Kyuhyun, aku merindukanmu."

"Aku juga merindukanmu Ming, kau sedang apa?"

"Tentu saja sedang merindukanmu,memangnya apa lagi?"

Kyuhyun tertawa renyah saat mendengar Sungmin sedang menggodanya, suara Sungmin sungguh imut, Kyuhyun menebak pasti wajah kekasihnya disana tidak akan jauh dari kata _cute_, Kyuhyun ingin sekali melihat wajah itu.

"Kau manis sekali sayang, berikan aku ciuman sekarang!"

"Muachh.. Sudah?" sungguh Kyuhyun ingin terbang ke Taiwan sekarang juga hanya untuk mendapatkan ciuman yang sebenarnya.

"Sayang, sepertinya aku harus datang ke Taiwan hari ini juga" Kyuhyun tertawa, entah mentertawakan apa.

"Berhenti melakukan kebiasaanmu itu Cho! Kau selalu mengikutiku kemanapun aku pergi, ke Jepang kau juga datang waktu itu. Benar-benar menakutkan"

Percaya atau tidak, saat drama musikal yang Sungmin bintangi tampil di Jepang, Kyuhyun benar-benar datang kesana. Alasannya tentu saja dia tak tahan jika tidak bertemu Sungmin beberapa hari saja. Untung tidak ada fans yang tahu.

"Kau tahu sendiri alasannya! Aku benar-benar tidak bisa tidur Sungmin, aku terlalu _nervous _untuk drama musikalku besok. Apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

Kyuhyun baru saja meng_update_ twitternya, Dia bilang tidak bisa tidur malam ini. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sangat membutukan Sungmin malam ini, dia ingin ada yang menenangkannya disaat seperti ini, biasanya selalu ada Sungmin yang selalu menenangkannya, memberikannya dukungan, memelukknya dan meyakinkannya sampai dia merasa benar-benar tenang, tapi kali ini Sungmin sedang di Taiwan.

"Kyuhyun percayalah, kau yang terbaik.. kau pasti bisa melakukannya, sekarang kau tidurlah ini sudah terlalu malah sayang,"

Sungmin yakin Kyuhyun pasti bisa tampil baik dalam musikal barunya, ini bukan pertama kalinya Kyuhyun mendapat peran di musikal. Sungmin juga sering menemani Kyuhyun latihan untuk musikal barunya itu, apa yang harus Kyuhyun khawatirkan lagi?

"Terimakasih Sayang, kau selalu bisa menenagkanku, aku masih belum ingin tidur, aku merindukanmu. Apa hari ini _appa _benar-benar datang di musikalmu? Dia menghubungiku tadi."

"Tentu saja, aku benar-benar _nervous_ tadi. Cho _appa _ bilang dia akan datang lagi besok malam."

**Flasback**

"_Appa, _kenapa tiba-tiba menghubungiku?"

Kyuhyun baru saja pulang dari _rehearsal_ drama musikal barunya, tiba-tiba saja sang _appa _menghubunginya, jarang sekali _appa_nya menghubunginya lebih dulu.

"Kau tiak suka _appa_ menghubungimu? Kau tidak merindukan _appa_?"

"bu-bukan begitu _appa_, tentu saja aku merindukan _appa._"

"Bagaimana persiapan drama musikal barumu Kyuhyun? apa kau sudah siap untuk tampil?"

"Tentu saja, apakah _appa _akan datang bersama _eomma _dan _noona_?"

"apa keberan jika _appa _lebih memilih datang ke musikal Sungmin? _Appa _sedang di Taiwan."

"Tentu saja tidak. _Appa _memang harus disana bersama Sungmin _hyung, _karna aku tak bisa kesana."

Sebenarnya Kyuhyun sudah tau _appa_nya pasti datang menonton Sungmin, sudah tidak aneh lagi bagi Kyuhyun jika _appa_nya sangat antusias jika sudah menyangkut Sungmin. Saat konser KRY saja sang _appa _lebih memilih mengangkat _banner_ Sungmin daripada member lainnya, saat Super Show juga, dia lebih memilih memegang kipas Sungmin, dan lihatlah sekarang sang _appa _justru pergi menonton musikal kekasihnya, oh dunia begitu indah bukan?

"Tentu saja Kyuhyun, appa sangat menyukai anak itu"

"Terimakasih _appa_."

**Flashback end**

"Terimaksih untuk fans yang menyukai penampilan kami. Ini pertama kalinya musikal Korea tampil di Taiwan, aku sedikit _nervous_. Tapi kalian semua memberi kami banyak cinta , jadi sekali lagi aku mengucapkan terimasih banyak. Aku akan menemui kalian semua lain waktu, tolong _support _kami semua. Kami akan datang kembali dengan _image _yang lebih _cool _dan penampilan yang lebih baik. Terimakasih semua."

Hanya tepuk tangan meriah yang terdengar. Setelah itu, Sungmin terharu mendengar antusias fans yang sangat mendukung mereka, bahkan Cho _appa _melambai dan tersenyum padanya, kemudian mengangkat kedua ibu jarinya seakan mengisyaratkan 'kau yang terbaik' kepada Sungmin. Sungmin membalas dengan sedikit membungkukkan badannya dan tersenyum manis pada Cho _appa. _Apa Cho _appa _begitu menyayangi Sungmin sampai-sampai dia rela menonton pertunjukan Sungmin dua hari berturut-turut? Tentu saja iya!

.

.

.

"Lelah sekali.. ah bagaimana penampilan Kyuhyun hari ini ya? Apa dia melakukan dengan baik?"

Sungmin sudah tiba dihotel malam ini setelah tentu saja ber_selca_ ria dengan teman-temannya, sepertinya malam ini dia akan dimarahi Kyuhyun lagi karna sudah berani berpose manja dengan teman-temannya. Kyuhyun tidak suka Sungmin terlalu manja dengan teman-temannya, karna hanya Kyuhyun yang boleh mendapatkan itu. Tidak memusingkan hal itu, _namja _manis ini kemudian membuka _browser _di _handphone_nya sedikit mencari tau penampilan Kyuhyun malam ini sebelum _namja _manis ini menghubungi kekasihnya nanti.

Dia bangga, Kyuhyunnya sangat tampan malam ini, mengenakan pakaian raja, bersanding bersama permaisuri, berpelukan kemudian berciuman, tunggu! Berciuman? Kenapa Sungmin merasa kesal? Bukankah dia yang mengajari Kyuhyun adegan itu. Apa Kyuhyun sengaja membuatnya cemburu? Entahlah.. tiba-tiba saja dia meras kesal, tak ingin melihat lebih banyak lagi dia lebih memilih menutup _browswer handphone_nya, mungkin tidur lebih baik. Hasratnya untuk menghubungi Kyuhyun sudah tidak ada. Ah.. Sungmin ingat sesuatu, dia membuka file gambar hari ini, dia juga akan meng_upload_ gambarnya bersama semua teman-temannya malam ini. sedikit membuat Kyuhyun sebal mungkin. Kemudia ia meletakkan _handphone_nya disebelah bantal, ia benar-benar ingin tidur sekarang.

Sungmin sudah hampir terlelap sebelum getaran yang berasal dari _handphone_nya mengganggunya,

"_yeobosseo"_

"Apa kau sudah tidur, sayang?"

Jujur saja Sungmin tidak melihat _id-caller _tadi saat mengangkatnya, dan tunngu! Suara siapa ini? Kyuhyun? astaga.. padahal dia sedang kesal dengan Kyuhyun.

"Hampir, sebelum kau menggangguku."

Sepertinya Sungmin sedang kesal-menurut Kyuhyun- dari nada bicaranya saja tidak ada imu-imutnya. Payah!

"Kau sedang kesal? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Ayolah Kyuhyun.. ini sudah malam, aku akan tidur, besok aku sudah kembal ke Korea. Jadi kau juga tidurlah sekarang!"

"Tidak! Kau sedang kesal, ada apa? Bicaralah Sungmin! Bahkan kau belum memberiku selamat atas penmpilan perdanaku tadi."

"Baiklah selamat, aku sudah melihatnya tadi, kau hebat sekali tadi saat mencium wanita. Bagimana rasanya? Apa kau menyukainya? Apa rasanya lebih-"

"Kau cemburu?" belum sempat Sungmin berbicara Kyuhyun sudah memotongnya, bagaiman tidak itu semua sudah tidak masuk akal bagi Kyuhyun, bukankah Sungmin yang mengajarinya adegan itu? Sungguh menggemaskan menurut Kyuhyun.

"ti-tidak! Aku akan pergi tidur sekarang. Selamat malam Kyuhyun."

Sungmin memutus sambungan telephone bersama Kyuhyun kemudian mematikan _handphone_nya, sangat memalukan bagi Sungmin ketahuan cemburu seperti ini. sedangkan di Korea sana Kyuhyun tersenyum membayangkan wajah cemburu dan wajah panik setelah Kyuhyun mengetahui alasannya kesal tadi. Pasti menggemaskan.

.

.

.

Sore ini Sungmin kembali menginjakkan kakinya di Korea, Senyumnya mengembang sepanjang jalan, dia sangat senang entah karena _passport case _atau karena akan segera bertemu Kyuhyun? aish tentu saja yang kedua!

Sungmin segera membuka pintu dorm, benar saja Kyuhyun sudah menunggunya, Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Sungmin erat, ingat Sungmin masih sedikit kesal dengan _namja _ yang sedang memeluknya ini!.

Kyuhyun tidak peduli, bahkan Kyuhyun sudah menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Sungmin, Sungmin hanya diam, dia tidak membalas seperti biasanya. Sadarkah mereka bahkan mereka belum mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

"Sungmin.. kau masih marah? Kenapa kau tidak membalasku? Aku merindukanmu."

Sungmin masih tetap diam, sejujurnya dia sangat merindukan Kyuhyun, ingin membalas pelukannya, mengulum bibirnya.. tapi maaf dia terlalu gengsi untuk semua itu.

"Ayolah sungmin, bukankah kau yang mengajariku? Kenapa kau harus cemburu? Itu hanya Lina _noona _sayang, bukan orang lain. Bukankah kau juga sering melakukan adegan seperti itu?" yang lebihtua hanya menundukkan kepalanya. Kyuhyun masih berusaha membujuk Sungmin.

"Bagaimana dengan seohyunnie? Bukankah kalian akan beradegan seperti itu juga?"

Sungmin sudah mulai tidak masuk akal –menurut kyuhyun- _namja _manis ini sangat sensitive akhir-akhir ini.

"Sayang, ini hanya adegan itu hanya menempelkan bibir tidak leih dari 5 detik itu saja, beda dengan apa yang kita biasa lakukan. " Kyuhyun mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Kyuhyun melihat jelas rona merah dikedua pipi Sungmin. Sungmin semakin menundukkan wajahnya, tidak ingin Kyuhyun semakin jelas melihat rona dipipinya yang menurut Kyuhyun sangat menggemaskan.

"Atau kau lupa seperti apa kita melakukannya? Baiklah aku akan mengingatkanmu kalau begitu."

Lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menangkup pipi sungmin, mempertemukan pandangan mereka,

"Baiklah, ingatkan aku kalau begitu!" tantang Sungmin.

Seperti mendapat angina segar Kyuhyun memajukan wajahnya kewajah Sungmin, sebelah tangannya sudah beralih ketengkuk Sungmin, sedikit mendorongnya kedepan agar lebih dekat dengan wajahnya. Sungmin memejamkan mata saat merasakan bibir Kyuhyun menempel di bibirnya, mereka sangat menyukai rasa ini, Kyuhyun memiringkan kepalanya kemudian meraup bibir bawah Sungmin, sedangkan Sungmin menghisap bibir atas Kyuhyun, bahkan tangan Sungmin tidak lagi menggantung, seakan tau dimana posisinya, tangannya beralih memeluk leher Kyuhyun sedikit berjinjit agar ciumannya tidak terlepas. Kyuhyun menarik pinggang Sungmin mendekat menggunakan tangan kirinya sedangkan tangan kanannya meremas tengkuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun beralih menghisap bibir atas atas Sungmin, menghisapnya kuat-kuat kemudian menjilatnya pelan. Tidak ada sedikitpun _spot _yang terlewatkan dari bibir itu. Sungmin melepas bibir Kyuhyun, kemudian menunduk. Kyuhyun kembali mengangkat wajah itu berniat menciumnya kembali tapi Sungmin menahan dadanya.

"Kenapa? Hmm?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Bibir ini benar-benar milikku kan?" Sungmin membawa tangannya menangkup wajah Kyuhyun, kemudian mengelus lembut bibir sang kekasih yang sedikit bengkak karena ulahnya barusan.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu? Apa kau meragukanku lagi? Hmm?" Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dengan lembut, gantian dia sekarang yang menangkup wajah Sungmin.

"Kyuhyun.. bukan seperti itu. Aku hanya-"

"sstt.. dengarlah sayang," Kyuhyun meletakkan jari telunjukknya di bibir Sungmin mengisyaratkan agar bibirnya berhenti bicara.

"Cukup lihat aku, cukup dengar kata-kataku, tidak usah mendengan apa kata orang, sesuatu yang mereka lihat bukan sesuatu yang mereka tahu. Kau mengerti maksudku sayang? "

"Maafkan aku Kyuhyun" Sungmin menarik tengkuk Kyuhyun kemudian mencium bibir Kyuhyun penuh-penuh, melumatnya kembali, menghisap kuat bibir bawah Kyuhyun kemudian bergantian ke bibir atasnya, Kyuhyun tidak mau kalah, dia menekan punngung Sungmin agar semakin menempel ditubuhnya, tubuh Sungmin condong kebelakang, oh ayolah Kyuhyun memang terlalu kuat menekan bibirnya.

Kyuhyun berjalan mundur membawa tubuh Sungmin menuju kamar tanpa melepas tautan bibir mereka, mereka semakin berciuman dalam, saling mencari kenikmatan dari masing-masing bibir pasangannya. Selanjutnya biarkan hanya mmereka yang tau, sunnguh mereka benar-benar membutuhkan _privacy._


End file.
